


Hermanos

by Unnombrecualquiera



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnombrecualquiera/pseuds/Unnombrecualquiera
Summary: Han conseguido restablecer la linea temporal y volver al 2 de Abril del 2019. Todos están contentos y relajados. Menos Allison a la que Patrick no deja que  vea a Claire. Cinco y Diego no lo dejarán pasar sin más.Soy malísima en los resúmenes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hermanos

Lo habían conseguido, habían restablecido la linea temporal y habían llegado al 2 de Abril del 2019. Casi todos estaban extasiados, después de tomarse una copa todos habían ido a arreglar sus asuntos. Luther se subió a buscar sus cosas de la Luna, Diego fue al cementerio a visitar a Patch, Vanya se fue a su casa a ensayar con su violín, Cinco se fue a su habitación a un descanso bien merecido, Klaus se fue a la tumba de Ben para hablar con el y Allison se fue a llamar a Patrick para poder ver a su hija Claire.

Por la noche hicieron una cena familiar, todos parecían más descansados, Cinco incluso le robó a su hermano Diego una sudadera y la combinó con los pantalones de la academia, Klaus parecía más en paz que cuando llegaron, quizás había dejado ir a Ben, pero Allison estaba abatida. 

La cena fue fantástica, jamás podrían imaginar que echarían tanto de menos la comida de su madre. La cena fue tranquila y sorprendentemente no acabó en ninguna pelea atroz entre Luther y Diego, estaban discutiendo, pero amistosamente, eso fue algo que les sorprendió a todos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tanta paz estando juntos. Klaus y Cinco parecían estar disputando una pelea sobre quién podía comer más, por ahora iba ganando Klaus, el cual estaba engullendo como un cerdo.  
Vanya estaba cenando tranquilamente mientras veía a su hermana mover la comida de un lado a otro del plato y no comer.  
\- Por Dios Klaus cierra la boca al masticar.- Se escuchó a Diego reñir- y Cinco come más despacio, te vas a atragantar.  
\- Cállate Diego.- Soltó Cinco mientras se metía más comida en la boca y miraba desafiante a Klaus, este le sonrió y empezó a masticar más rápido.  
\- Chicos...- Murmuró Vanya.- Oye Allison ¿Te encuentras bien?  
\- Si no te preocupes.- Allison le sonrió cortésmente.  
\- Antes llamaste a Patrick, ¿no? - Luther preguntó -¿Sabes cuando verás a Claire?  
\- No la puedo ver aún, se niega a dejarme verla. - Allison dijo mientras se levantaba.- Necesito una bebida.  
-¿Como que no te deja ver a tu hija?- Cinco miró a su hermana con una mirada asesina.  
\- Dice que soy un peligro para ella.- Contestó Allison mientras iba a la sala de estar y se preparaba un Whisky.  
\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?.- Cinco preguntó tranquilamente cuando su hermana volvió con una bebida.  
\- No, no te preocupes.- Allison sonrió.- Gracias.  
\- Puedo visitarle, no tengo ningún problema.- Cinco sonrió siniestramente.- No tiene derecho a hacerte sufrir.  
\- Cinco tiene razón, no debería de prohibirte ver a tu hija.- Diego comentó,  
\- ¿Segura que no hay nada que no podamos hacer?- Luther preguntó preocupado.  
\- Lo que sea hermana, puedo mandarle algunos fantasmas para asustarle.- Klaus dijo.  
\- No creo que sea conveniente usar mis poderes con el...pero para lo que necesites estoy aquí, Allison.- Vanya murmuró.  
\- Sigo manteniendo lo de la visita.- Cinco sonrió.  
\- Por dios chicos, no, no podéis ir a visitarlo, traumatizarlo, pegarle ni matarlo.- Allison se dijo preocupada.- Me voy a la cama, ha sido unos años complicados... Buenas noches chicos, y no hagáis nada ilegal, es nuestra primera noche de paz.- Sin más se levantó y se dirigió a la cama.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que oyeron la puerta de Allison cerrarse. Se miraron unos a otros fijamente hasta que Cinco se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente, todos sus hermanos se levantaron rápidamente en una sucesión de «No»  
\- No hagas nada.- Luther.  
\- No lo mates.- Klaus.  
\- Por Dios Cinco no vayas.-Vanya.  
\- No vas a ir solo.- Diego (Todos sus hermanos, excepto Cinco que sonreía maquiavélicamente lo miraron asombrados) - Ambos sabemos que va a ir, si no ahora luego cuando no lo veamos, si voy será mas probable que no tengamos que ocultar un cuerpo.  
\- No voy a matarlo, Diego.- Cinco comentó.  
\- Bueno, pero siendo tu, puedes arrancarle una extremidad, con que solo uno de nosotros se lleve mal con la policía en esta linea temporal, es suficiente.- Diego zanjó.  
\- Bueno, vale lo que quieras. Si quieres venir vente, pero no me ralentices. Vámonos.- Cinco agarró a su hermano del brazo y saltó.

-¿Qué?...Quien sois?- El hombre preguntó aterrorizado- ¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí?- Tú...eres el hermano de Allison.- Señaló a Diego.  
\- Buenas noches, Soy Cinco y puedo ser tú amigo, o tu peor pesadilla, querido cuñado.- Cinco sonrió con esa sonrisa que Klaus le dice siempre que es terrorífica.  
\- Eres su hermano... ¿El que desapareció, como eres tan joven?  
\- Créeme, no quieres saberlo.- Cinco dijo.  
\- Os envía Allison...esto se sale de la legalidad, os voy a denunciar.- Se movió hacía el teléfono, pero Cinco saltó y lo paró. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? tú...- Patrick Sollozó.  
\- A ver, cerebro de mosquito, dejemos las cosas claras.- Cinco comentó mientras sacaba un abrecartas del bolsillo del pantalón y apuntaba a Patrick.- Uno, Allison no nos manda, es más, me mataría si supiese de esto, por lo que ambos podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a todos. Tu no le dices nada a Allison y le dejas ver a su hija y mantienes todas tus extremidades intactas.  
\- Y s-si me nie-niego - Patrick tartamudeo, Diego no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hermano.  
\- Entonces te arranaré dedo a dedo, extremidad a extremidad y se las daré a comer a los cerdos de todo el país, Allison me matará después, no lo dudo. Pero merecerá la pena. Así que aquí va el trato, tu mantienes la boca cerrada, y le permites ver a su hija y vivirás, es más, podríamos ser hasta amigos. No la dejas y mueres.- Cinco se acercó más amenazadoramente a Patrick.  
\- Créeme, te conviene ser su amigo. Al menos te está dando la oportunidad de vivir, no lo hace con todos.- Diego comentó.  
\- Yo...Yo....- Patrick lloró cuando Cinco rozó el abrecartas con su cuello.- Yo...  
\- Sigue, vas muy bien.- Cinco sonrió siniestramente.  
\- Claire estar en peligro...- Patrick dijo.  
\- Allison moriría antes de que a su hija le pasase nada. Todos moriríamos por mantener a Claire a salvo, créeme tiene guardaespaldas. - Diego dijo firmemente.  
\- Yo...Esta bien.- Patrick dijo.  
\- Vale, tengo que hacerte una advertencia. Puedo viajar en el tiempo y el espacio. Si le dices algo a Allison, a la policía, a cualquier persona, vendré y te mataré. Si rompes el pacto que le permite ver a su hija. Vendré y te mataré. y créeme, lo haré.- Cinco lo fulminó con la mirada.- Ahora llama a mi hermana y hazle saber que puede ver a su hija. y te lo advierto, vuelve a hacer daño a mi hermana y te aseguró que jamás volverás a estar con ninguna mujer. Llámala ahora, y parece natural...- Cinco se apartó hacía su hermano.  
\- Yo...Yo...- Patrick lloró.  
\- Llama ahora o te clavo todos los objetos de metal que tengas en esta casa en el pecho.- Diego dijo mientras hacia que un bote de metal se moviese.

Patrick marcó el número de Allison y hizo la llamada. Mañana por la mañana Patrick volaría hacía la Umbrella Academy con Claire y le presentaría a todos sus tíos.  
\- Buena elección ¿Tienes café?- Cinco preguntó ante la atónita mirada de Patrick y las carcajadas de Diego.

Al día siguiente, llamarón a la puerta academia y una Allison muy feliz y un Cinco muy tranquilo abrieron la puerta a un muy nervioso Patrick y una muy extasiada Claire.  
\- Mamá- Gritó Claire mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Allison.  
\- Hola, debes de ser Patrick, soy Cinco. Encantado. ¿Quieres un café?.- Cinco sonrió a Patrick mientras desde la cocina se escuchaba a Diego reír a carcajadas.


End file.
